A Bubbles x Boomer fanfic
by Aliceinlalaland260
Summary: A Bubbles x Boomer fanfic Rated M because of the beginning their on their honeymoon and you know what happens on them! Couples: Bubbles x Boomer
1. Love, love, and more LUV

Ok! My second story! A Bubbles x Boomer story! Hope you enjoy it!

Bubbles and Boomer are 26 and they're on their honeymoon after their wedding

**Bubbles' POV**

I am now happily married to my Boomie (yes, I have a nickname for him :), And we're on our honeymoon it's so exciting! "How do I look!" I said coming out of the bathroom dressed in see-through blue gown, with my hair all curled up and in a messy bun.

"Bubbles...you look..w-w-w-wow!" Boomer said "Really?" I said coming closer to him, meaning that I pushed him on the bed, and we began kissing/more like making out.

"Well, I for one, think we should go a little bit farther..." I said with a smirk and he returned the same look.

I then took off my dress, and we kept kissing, then I took off Boomer's clothes.

He started took lick my womanhood, and I moaned in pleasure, Then I started sucking his manhood.

_"Now for the real thing"_ I said as he entered my womanhood.

I whinced a little, because this was my first time.

But soon the pain went away, and all there was was pleasure.

I moaned loudly "harder, faster, deeper!" I kept saying.

He followed my every command.

It felt like paradise.

Soon we reached our climaxes and we both cummed.

"I love you Boomer"

"I love you too"

And then we went to sleep.

Hope you liked it! Please review, and please no bad reviews! Thanks for reading!


	2. Oh why oh why does it have to happen

Okay! My second story! A Bubbles x Boomer story! Hope you enjoy it!

Bubbles and Boomer are 26 and they're on their honeymoon after their wedding

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Morning<strong>_

I woke up quietly and looked to see if Boomer was still sleeping. And he was. So I took a quick shower and went down to the pharmacy not to far from here.

I was looking in the shelves for pregnancy tests but I couldn't find any. "Um, excuse me ma'am, but do you have any pregnancy tests?" I asked the cashier who looked like she was bored out of her mind.

"Yes, in the 5th row to the left on the shelves on the wall" she said in a glum voice. _"Wonder what her problem is" _I said as I walked passed the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th shelves onto the 5th.

"OK" I said as I looked at the walls and saw shelves. "Pregnancy test, pregnancy tests" I said as I looked through them, and then I figured that they were all the way at the top shelf, which I couldn't reach :(

_"Damn! Now how am I supposed to reach the stupid thing!" _I thought. I went back to the cashier and asked her "Do you have any stools or such?".

She sighed and gave me a stool "Thank you" I replied in a cheery voice. Then I went back to the 5th row to the left where the shelves are.

And I looked for one and I found it! I payed for it then rushed home. I looked to see if Boomer was still sleeping, but he wasn't, _"Guess he went for a walk" _I thought.

I then went to the bathroom and the directions said:

_**Put in urine, and wait three minutes for response**_

_**2 BLUE lines = Pregnant**_

_**1 RED line = Not Pregnant**_

I drank water, used the bathroom, and put the thingy in my pee. After three minutes there was...

_**2 BLUE lines**_

I squeaked and though _"What'll Boomer think? Will he be mad? Will he not want me anymore? Will he just leave me?"_

I just sat there and cried. Just then Boomer came in and asked me what was wrong. "Here" I said handing him the test. When he saw it, he didn't get mad he just asked me if that was why I was crying. I said yes and he hugged me and said that he wasn't mad.

I smiled and kissed him. He kissed me back

I couldn't wait to see what the baby will look like

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked it! There's going to be a sequel, but I need 4-7 reviews before I make it (Though I will start, even though I'm writing chapters for my HoA story)<p>

So please review! Mr. Review has a date on Monday and little icons are happy because they might get a new mom, but Mr. Review needs money to make reservations!


End file.
